The image diagnosis technology in the field of the radiographing system, the X-ray CT system, the magnetic resonance imaging system, the nuclear medicine system and the like has rapidly evolved in conjunction with the development of the computer technology in these years, and has become essential for the medical treatment today.
For example, the radiographing system becomes in use not only in the medical examination field but also in the medical treatment field, and surgical techniques termed as IVR (interventional radiology) are performed. IVR is a medical treatment given to an affected area by advancing a catheter in blood vessels, organs and the like of an examinee with reference to X-ray fluoroscopic images obtained by radiating X-rays onto the examinee at various angles. Here, various instruments are attached to an extremity of the catheter.
A radiographing system for performing such IVR usually includes: a bed apparatus including a top board on which to place an examinee; an X-ray tube configured to radiate X-rays onto the examinee; an X-ray detector configured to detect the X-rays transmitted through the examinee; a supporting apparatus configured to support the X-ray tube and the X-ray detector in positions opposed to each other; an operation unit through which to operate the bed apparatus and the supporting apparatus; and a control unit configured to control the operations of the bed apparatus and the supporting apparatus on the basis of the manipulation of the operation unit.
In addition, the bed apparatus is capable of a vertical movement to move the top board, where to place the examinee, in the vertical direction, a level movement to slide the top board in the longitudinal and/or lateral direction (a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction) thereof, and a standing-and-falling (tilt) movement to tilt the top board in the longitudinal and lateral directions. Furthermore, the supporting apparatus is capable of performing rotary operations in which, for example, the X-ray tube and the X-ray detector opposed to each other are rotated with respect to the longitudinal direction of the top board; and another rotary operation in which the X-ray tube and the X-ray detector are rotated with respect to the lateral direction of the top board. Moreover, the operation unit is provided to a lateral side of the top board and enables an operator, such as a physician or a radiographer, who operates the radiographing system to operate the bed apparatus and the supporting apparatus beside the examinee lying on the top board when necessary.
Incidentally, examples of the supporting apparatus include: a type which runs on the ceiling; and a type which is installed on the floor. These types of supporting apparatuses perform the same rotary operations.
The operation unit is provided to the lateral side of the top board. Once the top board is tilted in the longitudinal direction or in the lateral direction, the operation unit is tilted together in the same direction. This case entails a problem that the operator has difficulty manipulating the operation unit.
Additionally, as is often the case, a rear end portion of the top board on which the examinee does not lie (that is to say, a vacant space near the feet of the examinee) is used as a space for placing things such as a tray and a container to hold surgical instruments and tools. However, once the top board is tilted in the longitudinal direction or in the lateral direction, the tray, the container and the like may fall from the top board.